A Last Moment
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Because of a bomb Slade used to try and kill the kids, Scarlett was able to get everyone away before it set off except for herself, and now sitting in the hospital bed, she has to face everyone in her last moment on Earth. ScarxSpeed and the other Titans.


(AN:) Hey guys. I know, I haven't been uploading real Teen Titans pairing type stories, but don't worry, I will soon. Right now, this is again ScarlettxSpeedy. Yesterday, I had gone to the hospital, got flashbacks and this idea came into my head. Yes, don't worry; I'm fine; I just had to pick someone up from there. I'm really sick right now too, so hopefully my writing hasn't changed.

For this one-shot, I was watching Kal Ho Naa Ho where Aman/Shahrukh Khan is in the hospital and everyone is there. If you want to listen to the music while reading this, which I suggest you do, it's called Heartbeat. Just make sure you add Kal Ho Naa Ho after the title so you'll get the right one.

This one-shot is dedicated to Avandra the mary-sue slayer and llew ifanic. It's part of the conversation we had one day, so they'd really understand this random idea more.

Alright, that's enough of me talking. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Kal Ho Naa Ho dialogue or Heartbeat by the Kal Ho Naa Ho soundtrack. I own Scarlett, Icyhandra, Fireian and all the Titan kids except Nightstar.  
**

* * *

"Scarlett…"

It was like someone had shocked or pinched her that made Scarlett's eyes slowly start to open. She didn't remember the last time her eyes were as heavy as bricks for her to lift. The brunette couldn't think straight either at the moment. The only thing she knew was someone called her name, but she didn't know for how long.

The next thing that startled her was that she was in a completely different room. A room she probably hadn't been in for a while for she didn't remember anything being complexly white. In most rooms she's been in, there was at least some type of color somewhere, but this room didn't have anything.

After the person called her name, the only thing Scarlett could hear was the thumping of her heart against her chest. It scared her yet at the same time calmed her, knowing she was at least still alive.

"Mom, please wake up."

Scarlett slowly turned her head to the side, not believing that was also heavy. Her eyes open wider as she saw her family, friends, and love ones sitting in the white room, looking back at her. Some stood up from the seat they were sitting on.

She was able to force herself into a small smile, seeing the others in their worst faces. The whole Teen Titans and kids were standing there in the room, holding each other close as the tears ran down their faces.

First, there was Changeling and Raven standing to the left of Scarlett with Lilith. Her long green hair was in a bun and the two violet strands were pushed behind her ear. Her cyan eyes were entirely red and filled with water and she clutched her cyan cape tightly around her body since her clothes were partly torn from the fight. She stood in front of Changeling as his arms were over her shoulders. The pale skinned girl was sobbing and didn't care if the others were looking at her. Even Raven was in tears, and that's something no one saw. Could Scarlett really be in that bad of a condition that she even made Raven let the tears fall out of her eyes in front of the others?

Next to the three were then Starfire, Nightwing and Nightstar. Since Nightwing was wearing his mask, she couldn't tell if the true leader himself was crying, but Scarlett had a feeling he was. Starfire had her hands clasp together in front of her chest, looking back at Scarlett. Nightstar had her arms crossed in front of her chest to keep her long, messy brown hair from falling in front of her face. Her face perfectly described that she didn't want to be here right now. Scarlett didn't blame her for she wouldn't want to be either.

Bumblebee, Cyborg and Keyon were right beside them. Cyborg was the only one Scarlett kept her eyes on for every second, Cyborg would bring his mechanical arm up to his eyes and wipe the tears that wanted to fall, but he wouldn't allow it. Bumblebee had one hand on Keyon's shoulder as his bottom lip kept quivering, but wanting to be a strong man, he didn't let any waterworks begin on his face. The silver headpiece that would be sitting around his forehead was taken off and hanging from his wrist. His grey shirt was ripped in some places along with his black pants.

Timothy jumped up from Aqualad's lap and he and Terra were sitting on the chair right when Scarlett looked at the family of three. He was about to go run to Scarlett's side when Terra grabbed his arm, holding the half Earth power and half Water life boy to her side. Over the years, Timothy developed a close bond with Scarlett; at one point the blond even asked her to marry him. She never had given him an answer, even if it was a long time ago. Maybe right now was the best time?

Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, Elliot and Isabella took a step forward, the six of them being close together. Besides the fact that Elliot and Isabella was a couple, Jinx and Kole took one another as a sister already. It worked out too for Kid Flash and Jericho was close since the time they were in the same temporary tower. Scarlett hated seeing Jinx crying more than she did with Raven. She was a strong woman, and seeing her break down wasn't her. Elliot's antennas were fallen and that wasn't a good sign. Isabella's red dress with yellow swirls was burned at the bottom as Elliot's pants too.

At the edge of the right side of her bed, Zachary stood there with Hot Spot powered down and Argent holding his dark skinned hand, another one circled into a fist and resting on her collar bone. There wouldn't be enough time in the world to talk about the three of them. Ever since Hot Spot and Fireian came over to the Titans East tower to practice their fire skills with each other, it was like another family living there. Zachary would love playing with Anya and Solange. Where did all those moments go?

And of course; Pantha, Red Star, Selena and Wildebeest were here too; all still sitting down except for Selena. It surprised Scarlett that Wildebeest, of all people, was actually here too. Pantha looked like she was forced out of a wrestling match and brought here against her will, but deep inside, Scarlett knew she was feeling the same as the others in here. Red Star and Selena's faces were wet, so it was easy to tell they were crying while she was asleep.

Mas and Menos looked like their powers had been drained even though that probably wasn't possible since they were always running when together and hyper when Scarlett had too much sugar. She remembered the three of them would talk on and on until one of them fell on the floor asleep. It was great having the twins to talk in Spanish to; the others didn't know what she was saying and it was funny to see the look on their faces.

Scarlett gulped when she looked all the way to her right, seeing the four people standing there that she didn't want to see; Fireian, Icyhandra, Anya and Solange. Solange and Anya were holding onto one another as they cried; both girls had the most damaged done to them from the fire. Anya's green skirt was shorter-half way from her knees and her shirt's sleeves were gone along with the bottom which now made it as a mini tube top. Solange's brown hair with orange tips was in a complete mess also and Scarlett wanted to get up and run her fingers through it, but she couldn't move for some reason.

Icyhandra had a hand covered over her mouth and Fireian was looking down at her. Seeing the four of them made the tears in Scarlett finally roll down the same time Fireian and Icyhandra's went down.

How did a matter of minutes turn into a life time experience?

Scarlett was able to lift her shaking hand up from her lap, waving over at Aquaboy first, since he was the only one who seemed as if he was going to run out of the room. Pushing his mother's hand away from his shoulder, the blond boy took baby steps close to Scarlett's bed until he stood next to her, lifting his hands to show the purple lantana flower and a green rose in his hand. Scarlett took it, twirling the two in her hand as she looked into the dark blue wet eyes of his.

"Will…you marry me?" Scarlett's voice shook out. She couldn't believe it was hers at first.

Aquaboy shook his head in response, not bothering to wipe the tears off his face yet.

"…Please?" Scarlett tried again.

This time, Aquaboy nodded his head and Scarlett smiled, cupping one cheek of his with her free hand to wipe the tears away. Aqualad walked over to Aquaboy, taking his arm to pull him away.

"Timothy, let Aunt Scarlett rest. We'll come back tomorrow," Aqualad said as he ran a hand through his son's short blond hair before started to walk back to where Terra still stood.

Scarlett quickly reached out her hand to grab Aqualad's arm to stop him from walking and Aqualad turned around.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," Scarlett whispered, pulling Aqualad fully around to face her.

"Don't start with me, Hottie," Aqualad shot back with her nickname.

"You're not going to let me be with my fiancé?"

The tears fell out of the water lover's eyes as he shook his head. "You're not allowed to marry him."

"That hurts, Hot Stuff."

"Not as much as you're hurting us," Terra said.

"Hey," Scarlett yelled, pointing a finger at Terra and shook it at her. "You're just jealous your husband loves me more."

Scarlett heard a few chuckles from around the room which made her a little happy. The room also felt calmer to her. Aqualad walked closer over to her and swept Scarlett's bangs to the side, smiling down at her before kissing her forehead. As Aqualad rested his cheek on it, wanting to let a few sobs out so the others didn't see him, Scarlett shook her head, wanting him to stop and make sure she was going to be alright. Aqualad got up, taking one last look before grabbing Aquaboy's hand and walking out of the room with Terra behind him.

Starfire, Nightwing, Nightstar, Zachary, Hot Spot and Argent walked up close next. Starfire took a seat on the bed, placing a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Starfire whispered.

Scarlett let a laugh slide out of her mouth. "Peachy as a peach."

Starfire, Argent, Zachary and Hot Spot smiled. Scarlett looked over at Nightwing and Nightstar who just stood behind Starfire, having their arms crossed over their chest and with a neutral look on their faces.

"Like daughter like father, huh?" Scarlett joked and Nightstar smiled.

"You're great, Aunt Scarlett," Nightstar commented.

"And a strong fighter," Nightwing added. "Keep fighting, Scarlett, and you'll get far."

Scarlett lifted her arm up and held Nightwing's hand tight, giving him a small smile in agreement. After their second together, Nightwing thought it was best that he took his wife and daughter out of the room before Starfire started asking questions. He didn't want to answer them in front of the others for sure. And most importantly, the tears wouldn't be able to stick in his eyes for any longer.

"You're one crazy chick," Hot Spot said as he, Argent and Zachary stayed back.

"Everyone agrees," Zachary added.

"I'll never forget what you did, love," Argent said, holding one hand of Scarlett's and her other through Scarlett's brown hair. "Never."

Scarlett smiled at the three before they got up and left.

_"Estupida."_

Scarlett chuckled, turning to the side to see Mas and Menos standing there in front of Selena and Red Star. Pantha and Wildebeest still sat down, looking off to the side.

_"Gracias," _Scarlett said.

"You were crazy for what you did," Red Star said, placing a hand on Scarlett's shoulder and making sure he didn't press down hard. "What were you thinking?"

"My family means more?" Scarlett asked the person who she thought was her own personal teacher.

"Wrong answer," Red Star whispered, shaking his head.

"Guess I won't pass your class then. Are you ready to have me again next year?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Selena couldn't believe something like this was happening to a person she knew, so the poor brown haired girl couldn't think of anything to say.

"Idiot," was the only word that shot out of Selena's mouth. She didn't even regret it.

Scarlett smirked and said, "Shut it."

Selena laughed and cried at the same time, even if that was possible. She loved her aunt.

"Good night, beautiful," Pantha whispered, finally getting up from her chair and squeezing Scarlett's hand.

"Thank you, sexy," Scarlett smiled.

Red Star placed a hand on Selena's shoulder and the other linking with Pantha's as the three walked out with Mas and Menos after the twins gave her a pat on her arm. Wildebeest shorted at Scarlett and she rolled her eyes.

"Snort to you too," Scarlett yelled.

She caught a small smile on Wildebeest's face before he ran out after the five.

Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, Elliot and Isabella came up next. Elliot and Isabella were holding each other's hand as they sat on Scarlett's bed with the four adults standing behind them. Scarlett waved at the six and they waved back, not adding a smile with it.

"Jinx, can you at least give me a smile?" Scarlett asked innocently. "You know I don't like seeing you that way."

Jinx closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, trying her best to wish herself away from this place. Kid Flash placed a hand around her shoulder and brought Jinx close to his body.

"Why did you do it, Scarlett?" Kole asked. "Why?"

"I needed to save you all," Scarlett said. "And that was the only way to do it."

"No, it wasn't," Jinx yelled, opening her eyes now filled with rage. "You were _stupid_ to think that was the only way."

Scarlett smiled and shrugged. "Well, like the twins, just call me stupid then."

"Good," Jinx's voice cracked as Scarlett saw the glassy eyes, "Then I will and you'll like it."

"Fine, be like that."

Jinx sighed deeply before storming out of the room with a hand covering her mouth to keep from sobbing loudly. Kid Flash gave Scarlett a kiss on her cheek before running after his wife.

Scarlett smiled up at Kole and Jericho. She brought both hands in front of her, motioning _"I'm fine_" in sign language to Jericho. She did it right and Jericho smiled. It took her weeks to learn those two words, and he was proud of her. Scarlett smiled back before Kole and Jericho walked out.

Elliot and Isabella still sat there, wanting to hug their aunt, but knew they couldn't for she was like a fragile vase. With one touch, she could shatter. Instead, Scarlett just brought a hand to her lips and blew the two a kiss.

"I hope you guys stay together forever," Scarlett whispered. "Elliot Corey Mathew Wilson, you better keep her."

"Yes, Aunt Scarlett," Elliot said, not even wincing when she used his full name like old times.

"And Isabella, make sure you keep yourself out of trouble," Scarlett whispered, taking the girl's hand.

"No promises, Aunt Scarlett," Isabella said, shaking her head without a smile. "I'm not going to promise you that unless you promise me that you're not going to leave."

"Oh, Honey," Scarlett said, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Isabella shook her head. "I know you're not going to keep your promise."

Scarlett took out her pinky. "Fine, we'll pinky promise. And you know your aunt doesn't break them. They're legit."

Isabella, without a second thought, used her pinky to tie with her, shaking their hands in the air. "Fine; I promise I'll try to keep myself out of trouble."

"Good," Scarlett whispered, pulling her hand back. Isabella then lifted her other hand from behind her back, showing her two fingers crossed. Scarlett laughed. "You're now my least favorite niece."

"I'll take that title, Aunt Scarlett."

"Now, why don't you check on your mother for me?"

Isabella nodded her head, getting up from the bed as Elliot did too after running a thumb across Scarlett's cheek.

Changeling, Raven, Lilith, Bumblebee, Cyborg and Keyon were next, and they didn't stay for long. With one look, everyone started crying again. Keyon and Lilith embraced close together and the second cutest couple brought Scarlett's smile back on her face. Keyon and Lilith were only two years younger than Elliot and Isabella and about four months in different with them. Scarlett was amazed that she remembered that…

"Thank you, Scarlett," Bumblebee said. "Girl, you were the strongest one out there."

"I agree," Raven added with nods from Changeling and Cyborg, "I think you were the greatest one out there too."

"That's the point of being a Teen Titan," Scarlett said, "Is giving your hardest and bestest."

"You did great, Scarlett," Changeling added, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss those races with you," Cyborg said. "I was winning by the way."

"You wish, Metal Man," Scarlett corrected, "I'm winning since Elliot made me DJ at his and Isabella's anniversary."

"I hate you," Cyborg mumbled.

"Love you too, Big Fella," Scarlett patted his chest, and the six of them left.

Scarlett gulped again, turning to Fireian, Icyhandra, Anya and Solange. The two girls stopped crying and Icyhandra had her hand back down. Scarlett tried to sit up a little, her entire body completely shaking, but Solange and Anya stopped her by placing a delicate hand on her stomach. Sighing, Scarlett lay back down.

"Where's your father?" Scarlett asked Solange; with all the people gone, she finally noticed he wasn't here.

"He's probably still arguing with the doctors outside," Solange answered, pointing over her shoulder. "He's pretty pissed off about all of this."

"Solange, do you mind if you take Anya outside with you to find him?" Scarlett asked, folding her hands on her lap. "I want to talk to Icyhandra and Fireian alone."

Solange nodded her head, getting the hint. "No problem, Mom." She smiled, taking her best friend's hand and leading them both out the door. Anya couldn't stop staring at Scarlett as the two girls walked out as Solange couldn't face her mother.

"I have every right in the world to scream at you right now," Fireian said when the door closed shut. "_Every single right_."

"Then go ahead," Scarlett said. "But you should know it was either me or the kids, and frankly, I rather have me hurt then them."

"You don't get it, Jessica! _We're going to lose you!"_

Icyhandra closed her eyes and covered her mouth again. Scarlett cursed under her breath, wanting to find someone who could stop time so she could think more clearly. Out of all the things Fireian could have said, he had to mention the last part, didn't he?

"So, what?" Scarlett asked, "You rather have Anya, Solange and the others dead than me?"

"Scarlett, I rather have me dead then anyone."

"Don't you dare say something like that."

"To bad for I just did."

"Just stop it," Icyhandra screamed, throwing her hands to her side. "Both of you. I hate hearing you two argue, even at the worst times."

"Sorry," Fireian and Scarlett mumbled.

"I don't get why everyone thinks I'm leaving," Scarlett said, not wanting to have silence take over between the three. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"You call burns and a week heart nothing?" Fireian asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I call that something."

"Don't deny that Goddess of Awesomeness."

"Scarlett, don't start with that, please."

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something else, but Speedy storms in the room, but making sure to lightly close the door since he respected property that didn't belong to him.

"Speedy?" Scarlett chocked out, feeling as if she wasn't able to hold on much longer.

"Scarlett," Speedy broke in tears. "Sweetie, please tell me you're going to be okay." He grabbed a chair and placed it right next to the bed so he could hold onto Scarlett's hand.

"Jesus Christ, I'm perf-!" Scarlett yelled, but stopped for her voice didn't let her continue so she tried again. "I'm…" Still, it didn't finish the rest of the sentence.

"Hey, hey," Fireian said, running over to Scarlett's other side and took her second hand. "Scarlett, just take a deep breath."

Scarlett tried, but she then started taking short quick breathes. She squeezed Speedy's hand harder, fearing the worst. By the look on her face, Icyhandra raced out of the room to find the doctor from earlier in the day.

Speedy rested his cheek on the side of her face, whispering for Scarlett to keep holding on, but it wasn't good enough, for in seconds, Scarlett lay completely still, taking one last breath in and letting it out. Her eyes slowly shut close and so did her mouth.

Fireian gently placed the hand he was holding down on the bed as Speedy stated screaming. Icyhandra walked in with the doctor, but covered her mouth and gasped when she saw the sight.

_15 years later…_

"And then she left," Solange, now 31 years old, explained to Timothy who was sitting beside her out at the picnic area with the rest of the Teen Titans enjoying another day off all together. "She was never forgotten from saving us all." She looked down from the sky and saw all the kids who were now older sitting around her. "Without my mom, we would have all been killed by Slade in that bomb if she didn't get us out of the building." Solange ran a hand through his long blond hair, "And you were only six, but you still loved her."

Solange took a deep breath and let it out before catching the 1st generation of Teen Titans that joined the 2nd generation some time during the story. The 3rd generation however didn't for they were still running around playing with one another. No matter how many times Solange told everyone the story; no one would have left without tears. This time though, only she and Speedy weren't crying.

"I know though," Solange started again, "that she's always looking down at us and saving us when we need her the most."

"She would be proud of what a strong and beautiful young lady you've become," Speedy added, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Thanks, Dad," Solange said. "Now, why don't we enough the rest of our day off a better way then sitting here crying?"


End file.
